


A Comparison of Bodies

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [11]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly but surely Techie comes into his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comparison of Bodies

Techie discovered things about himself he never knew when he was with Matt. He had never found any physical aspect on another person appealing before. He had been terrified to look at anyone with any sense of desire or attraction. The abuses suffered at Ma-Ma's hand made this even more concrete to him. It was hard discovering oneself in a place where you were constantly forced to do things you did not want to do, let alone with the added risk of being murdered at any time.

He liked muscles. He especially liked Matt's muscles. He had never thought of something like this attractive before and yet...

And yet.

Matt hummed softly to himself as he lay back on their mattress, shirtless as Techie had asked. They had not yet done anything overly sexual yet. Techie was still discovering himself in that regard. Matt was ready and willing to wait for however long it took for Techie, or even go without completely. He had a feeling that Techie would soon discover himself to be Asexual, noting his disinterest in going any further than touches and kisses.

A soft kiss to his abs made Matt gasp, his eyes fluttering closed. He braced himself against the mattress, watching as Techie happily kissed his muscled stomach, running tentative and exploring hands over the flesh. “You like these?” he teased.

Techie blushed, sitting up as he was soon straddling Matt's hips. He brushed his hair out of his face, slipping it behind his ears as he nodded his head. “They feel and look so nice...” he confessed.

“Oh yeah?” Matt raised an eyebrow, smiling playfully as he raised up an arm and flexed for the other. He laughed when he saw the way Techie's eyes focused in on his bicep, holding still as the other leaned forward to grasp it. “You like it?” he asked as Techie started to run his hands over the bicep, tentatively squeezing the hard muscle.

“It's so pretty...” Techie whispered. He pressed his lips to it, moaning as he nuzzled into Matt's arm before turning to give the other the same attention.

“I like your body too,” Matt offered.

“Mine is nothing like yours,” Techie countered. He pouted a little at the thought, lifting up his shirt to show the slight belly he had. “See?” He gasped and burst into laughter when Matt grasped his sides, tickling him before turning so that their positions were reversed; Matt pinning him down. The blonde was careful, ensuring that he did not put too much pressure down on the other and drive him into a panic. “You really like it?” he asked.

Matt answered by kissing Techie on the lips.

 


End file.
